1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap adjusting device for swimming goggles and, more particularly, to a strap adjusting device allowing easy adjustment of a length of a strap while providing reliable clamping effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of swimming goggles includes a length-adjustable strap and a buckle to which the strap is mounted. FIGS. 12 and 13 show a resilient strap 1′ and a conventional buckle 2′ made of a rigid material. The buckle 2′ includes two coupling portions 21′ and 22′ to which two ends 11′ and 12′ of the strap 1′ are mounted. Each coupling portion 21′, 22′ includes a notch 211′, 221′ and two parallel, spaced pegs 212′ and 213′, 222′ and 223′. Each end 11′, 12′ of the strap 1′ can be extended into the buckle 2′ via the notch 211′, 221′, wound around the pegs 212′ and 213′, 222′ and 223′, and then extended out of the buckle 2′ via the notch 211′, 221′. The strap 1′ can be pulled to tighten the strap 1′ on the pegs 212′ and 213′, 222′ and 223′ to thereby fix the length and the tightness of the strap 1′.
With reference to FIG. 14, when adjustment of the length and the tightness of the strap 1′ is required, the strap 1′ is loosened from the pegs 212′ and 213′, 222′ and 223′. Next, the strap 1′ is pulled at the ends 11′ and 12′ to adjust the length and hence the tightness of the strap 1′. However, since each end 11′, 12′ of the strap 1′ is wound twice around the buckle 2′, leading to troublesome assembly and troublesome adjustment of the strap 1′. FIG. 15 shows a pair of swimming goggles 3′ utilizing the strap 1′ and the buckle 2′ of FIG. 12. When the pair of swimming goggles 3′ is worn on a head of a user, it is difficult for the user to reach the buckle 2′ and to adjust the strap 1′. Specifically, adjustment of the tightness of the strap 1′ is generally accomplished after the pair of swimming goggles 3′ is removed from the head of the user.
A need exists for a strap adjusting device allowing easy adjustment of a length of a strap of a pair of swimming goggles while providing reliable clamping effect.